


Missing You

by xBluerise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I thought my first work would be smut, M/M, Missing, Small Angst with Happy Ending I swear, but not so fluffy, long distance, what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBluerise/pseuds/xBluerise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times like these when you finally understand some old sentences your parents always told you in your childhood.</p><p>You only realize how much something means to you once it's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

Squeaking sounds could be heard all around him. Teenage boys of the same age as him were doing laps, spikes, serves.  
But he was standing still. Unmoving. It had been the fifth time today that he had messed up his toss, and even though his teammates had tried reassuring him, Akaashi couldn’t help but blame himself.  
He was a senior now, his team’s captain, he should be the one setting up a good mood before a game, but he couldn’t. Since they had arrived in Nekoma’s gymnasium for the practice match, all the plays they had tried simply failed.  
Akaashi didn’t know why, but everytime the ball arrived in his direction, his head buzzed and a familiar voice echoed in his mind, distracting him and making him fail his tosses.  
Not even one toss had successfully reached the spikers’ hands.  
He panted heavily, staring at his feet. He didn’t know what was with himself, but he didn’t like it. He was supposed to be the pillar of his team, and yet he only seemed able to bring them down at the moment.  
A heavy sigh left his lips as he looked up at the ceiling, then closed his eyes slowly to regain concentration. He heard soft footsteps approaching from behind, and he turned around slowly, not particularly encline to have a conversation while he was busy blaming himself. He discovered the small body that is Kenma’s, expressionless as always.

"Hello." the short boy simply said, before starting fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, a sign that Akaashi’s observant eyes easily identified as nervousness. "So. Are you alright, Keiji?"

Kenma never had any problem with calling people by their given name, except Kuroo, even if that fact seemed to bother the older boy a lot.

"I’m fine. Nothing to worry about." The expert eyes of Nekoma’s setter revealed that he wasn’t buying the lie. "Just feeling a bit tired I guess."

That last statement wasn’t false, so Kenma just nodded and dropped the subject. They barely exchanged a few sentences about the practice match they would play against each other, and parted ways when their respective coaches called them out.

"Okay. I saw your warm-ups and I can’t say that I’m not worried about the issue of this game, but I know you have ressources. You are all great players, and you have an amazing captain to rely on, even if he never shows his emotions."

The said Akaashi blushed a bit, his eyebrows furrowing while his teammates burst into a general laugh. Some of them patted their captain on the back and Akaashi stumbled forward, coughing a bit. A melancholic pout started forming on his lips. The first one who tried patting his back was his former captain and ace, Bokuto Koutarou.  
An idea came into Akaashi’s brain, like a flash, and he understood. The familiar voice that had made his head buzz all day was yelling « AKAASHI, TOSS TO ME! », and it was none other than Bokuto’s. A faint sigh escaped his mouth and he frowned, the coach’s speech just a background noise as he was thinking. Suddenly the adult clapped his hands and Akaashi couldn’t dare to ignore it, so he raised his chin to face the coach.

"Go for it and fight, my owls. Devour the cats."

A loud cheer echoed to his sentence, and the players ran to the end of the court to line up, then bowed when everyone was in place on both sides of the net.

"GOOD LUCK!"

The cheers in the stands made Akaashi look with curiosity, and he saw Kuroo on Nekoma’s side, waving at a pokerfaced Kenma, who simply nodded at him before getting in position. The owl captain’s heart clutched in his chest and he frowned because he knew his friend wasn’t there behind him, cheering like Kuroo was doing for his team.  
An uneasiness was boiling up in his veins, making him sweat only a few minutes after the start of the game. He knew he should be focused on the ball, but his mind kept drifting away to the black and white haired boy who had moved hundreds of kilometers away from him. He was frowning so hard that his brows were meeting each other in a straight line. Before that day, Bokuto’s absence hadn’t been such a big deal, sure he thought that practices were a lot _too calm_ and _quiet_ , but it couldn’t be helped, so Akaashi had just accepted this fact.  
But the team on the other side of the net reminded him of the training camps they went to, the numerous matches they previously had, simply because both captains were best friends.  
And that was it. Nekoma was already at set point, and the ball came right into Akaashi’s hands, but his head buzzed even more than before, and he tossed the ball on instinct.

"Bokuto-san." he said by reflex, and the court fell silent right after his teammate spiked the ball, sadly out of the limits.

Wide-eyed, Akaashi looked up at the players on his side of the net and on the other. The second and third years stared back at him with a sad understanding smile, then walked off the court. His eyes darted off to the stands, meeting with Kuroo’s gaze, the taller one’s lips pursed into a thin unhappy line. Akaashi walked to his teammates, ready to get scolded by the coach. But the reproach never came, and instead a rough hand slammed on his shoulder, squeezing it before letting go. Some encouragements later, the players were free to drink and rest a bit before the second set.  
In his peripheral vision, Akaashi saw Kuroo approaching, his phone in front of him, but it seemed like he was… yelling at it ? The setter raised an eyebrow but the spiky-haired stopped in front of him and smirked, then turned his phone so it would face Akaashi.

"HEY HEY HEY AKAAAAAASHI! WHAT’S HAPPENING?"

His eyes went wide. On the screen was his ace, his captain, grinning from ear to ear. In the background Akaashi could see Bokuto’s Fukurodani jersey pinned to the wall, but nothing else decorated the room. The sight warmed Akaashi’s heart, but then his eyes fell on the outfit Bokuto was wearing, and he couldn’t restrain the smirk forming on his lips.

"Bokuto-san, are those owl-printed pajamas?" he teased, a glimpse of mischief in his navy blue eyes.

"AKAASHI, stop making fun of me! More importantly, what’s happening? Kuroo told me you were playing awfully."

The setter glared at the phone’s owner, who broke a sweat at the intensity, then apologized.

"I’ll watch your second set, and the third, and you better win the match or you’ll have to put up with me all evening via skype!"

"Oye Bokuto, that’s my phone you’re talking about, I won’t pay just for you to flirt with each other…" he stopped in his tracks when he noticed the dark aura around the younger boy.

  
Akaashi breathed heavily, his eyes squeezing shut when he stepped back onto the court, ready to get back all the points he had lost in the first set. A glance in Kuroo’s direction confirmed the horrible truth : he was holding his phone, screen facing the court, and sometimes growled at his friend.  
But the setter was feeling better. A weight on his shoulders had disappeared, and he was only imagining a grinning Bokuto congratulating him for playing well.  
His plays were ferocious, his tosses perfect and he was obviously controlling the game. The points were 23-17 for them, and a smirk was forming on his mouth. It was his turn to serve, and for once he put all his strength and control in it. The ball hit hardly on the floor on the other side of the net, and they were at set point. The next serve wasn’t as powerful, and Shibayama from Nekoma returned it without problem, but the ball went back to their side of the net and one of the spikers attacked directly on it, getting the ball past Kenma’s head.  
The dark-haired boy highfived all his teammates, who were glad to see their captain back in the game. The third set started with Akaashi’s serve again, and he racked three points, one with an ace, and the two others with his precise tosses. The next point got to Nekoma thanks to the kill block made by Lev.

  
18-16 for Fukurodani. Akaashi was vanguard again, and after Kenma’s dump from two points ago, he decided to give back the favor. A loud grunt erupted from Lev, while Nekoma’s setter simply sighed at the noisiness of his teammate. 19-16. _Only 6 points to go…_  
Then the realization hit him like a truck. Akaashi wanted to win. He wanted it badly. He hadn’t bothered understanding the reason, but now he knew. He wanted to make him _proud_. Proud of him as a captain, and as a setter. Proving him that he had been right with giving him the title of captain.  
The ball went from side to side, getting the teams into a deuce.  
All the players were panting heavily, sweat dropping from their chins and hair. Nekoma did a back attack. 24-25. Then another dump from Akaashi. 25-25. They _could_ do it, he believed in his team. They were strong, even without their pillar, they would win this game. One of the third years on his team did a feint, and even if Shibayama jumped forward, he couldn’t reach it in time. 26-25. Match point for them.  
Akaashi closed his eyes, inhaled longly, and exhaled calmly, focused. The ball reached him quickly, and his body moved on instinct, doing something he had never done before : he _spiked_ it. The action surprised his opponents so much that they didn’t block him, and couldn’t receive in time either.  
A loud cheering came, his teammates yelling their captain’s name and circling him with friendly pats on the back. After getting praised by the coach, they went to change and when he gets out of the room, Kuroo was already there, a pout on his face, obviously sulking.

"AKAASHI THAT WAS AMAZING! AND YOU EVEN SPIKED! I HAD NEVER SEEN YOU SPIKE IT WAS BEAUTIFUL! I’M SO PROUD OF YOU AND THE OTHERS! YOU WON!"

A small chuckle escaped the setter’s lips, a light blush spreading on his cheeks.

"Yes we won, Bokuto-san."

Akaashi wasn’t good with emotions. He had never been. But he was sure of something. He had missed _this_ voice. He had missed _him_ so much.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that's it! Here's the first writing I've done in average... Two years?  
> Not sure.  
> Please give me your opinions and thank you for reading!


End file.
